Sonia Sonata
- Human = - Casual = }} - Sonata Pack= - Lycan = }}}} }} Sonia Sonata is a second-year student at Shepard High and soul heiress of the Sonata Family Docking and Fishing Empire. She is the President of the Shepard High Student Council, as well as a childhood friend/rival of Ashley Norwest. Unknown to everyone, she is a werewolf born, as all her family is, and next to the Beauty Trio and Sally Barbsi, she is the fifth most popular girl at Shepard High School. She is also an Alpha and leader of the Sonata Pack. Characteristics *'Name': Sonia Sonata *'Codename': Riptide *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Raven Black (in both forms) *'Eyes': Violet (Red in Lycan) *'Likes': Smart people, ramen, chess, Sam *'Dislikes': Spiders, Idiots *'Family': Sonata Family, Serafi Sonata (Big Sister) Appearance Human Sonia is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She often wears glasses, but wears them without lenses, since her eyes don't need to wear them. Lycan Background Like Ashley, Sonia is the heiress of her family’s company, but unlike Ashley, she is the born Alpha of her Wolf Pack clan. She also had a fiancé, but she broke off their engagement by beating him in a game of chess, claiming that she will not marry someone that is not smarter than her. She entered Shepard High School at the same time with Ashley, Maria, Sarah, Peter, Christie, Mikey, Tom, and Kylie, and later became the President of the Student Council during her second year. Growing up, she had little to no friends, but soon gained friendship with a boy named Sam Jameson; the son of one of her family’s human workers. And then followed with others who were werewolves in her family: Talia Shirone, Megan Hopsom, Kiba Shippudo, and other unnamed students of her peerage. Although she and Sam grew up the closest, as his family had brought in him to serve her as a personal servant. Due to her tastes, she wanted a smart male to be an equal partner, as well as helper. Though Sam proved to be up to compete with her level, though she admits he just might test well, or has some sort of cheating notes. Though her decision to thrall him was a way to get her parents off her back to find a mate, as she changed him through sexual means, something which realizes her feelings for Sam. Once word got out of a new pack showing up, and much less going vigilante, she views this as a danger for her pack or others if they were ever caught. It didn’t take long for her or her pack to discover that Ashley Norwest and those that she was with were werewolves. Seeing her friend who was originally a human turned werewolf was a bit of a shock to her at that, but she had to push it aside, as the survival of their kind depended on for her to convince them to stop this pointless vigilantism, and leave humans to their own demons. So for a while, she and her student council made things difficult in school to keep the Talbot Pack from going out at night on patrols, or if they did, they try and slow them down by being a nuisance. Both attempts failed, until Sonia finally confronted Ashley, whom she thought was the Alpha, and stated she knew what they were, and showed them what she was and her council. She then demanded they stop their little hero-play, as it would put all werewolves in the area in danger if they continued this game. Peter, as acting Alpha, stated they couldn’t just sweep under the rug and forget what was going on out there. The others agreed to that, and would remain doing what they would do. It was then that Sonia had no choice, but to challenge them to a game fight: a Woods Obstacle Course. If the Talbot Pack won, they would continue on their so-called crusade. But if Sonia won, the Talbot Pack would cease their pointless vigilantism and let the city fend for itself. The race was almost complete with the Talbot Pack in the lead, but they abandoned the game as soon as they learned of a Wendigo tribe heading for Everett… with empty stomachs. Sonia forfeited after the fight, saying that she now knew why the Talbot Pack did what they did, and encouraged them to continue to do so, not just for humanity but for them as well. As such, the council and her become supporters, as well as allies, in which they help to excuse the Talbot Pack whenever a threat attacks in the daytime. Personality Sonia is shown to be a very strict and intelligent person. Whether it is a matter of the Student Council or the Sonata Pack Clan, she does not take anything lightly. Sonia is very dedicated to her dream of opening a Werewolf-based game sport that is open to all regardless of their species or status, even going to a human school to learn of their system. She also has a very competitive streak with Ashley, as well as Christie, since the two are on equal strength. Though the contests they have are somewhat… childish. She is also very protective of her thrall, Sam Jameson. Skills/Abilities Powers *Alpha Female *'Water-Based Magic': As a member of the Sonata Pack Clan, as well as being near the water as their family are docking and fish mongers, Sonia trains and specializes in water manipulation since her ability as a werewolf was water manipulation, with her control over her techniques surpassing that of Ashley, since she is learning Lightning-based manipulation. She has also demonstrated the ability to change the form various creatures out of water, such as multiple bats that flew in the air, serpents that slithered on the ground, valiant lions, wolves that herded together, and several large Dragons. Skills *'Master Tactician': Sonia's true strength is her unparalleled skill in strategy making, which allows her to command her peerage to great effect. Sonia has proven that she is an excellent strategies, despite the difference in strength against players. And she easily formulates multiple strategies to counter enemies while devising powerful combination techniques. Relationships Sonia's Relationships Gallery Sonia Sonata, the Domina-Wolf.JPG|Sonia Sonata, the Domina-Wolf Sonia Sonata, human and Lycan reference.JPG|Human and Lycan reference Voice Actor Marie Charlson Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Werecreatures Category:Sonata Pack